


Sent away

by Lokissiren



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bonding, Cain doesn't know what to do she's so innocent, Demons, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, I hope, Magic, Medieval World, POLITICS!, Royalty, Tara is such a baby, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, badass sword fights, everything is crazy, like kinda soul mate things, one she don't even know, sweet awkward baby, tagging original content is hard, tara has a secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokissiren/pseuds/Lokissiren
Summary: Tara Maxsmith is from a small family of little note in the kingdom of Calor as far as she knows. Yet news arrives one day her family must send a daughter on their King's behalf to the High King of Edglana. The girls are to enter the service of the princes. Though she is nervous Tara is nothing if not loyal to those she cares for and refusing would be treason. She is her family's only daughter and the long journey north makes her her stomach twist in a knot.Unannounced to Tara, her family was not selected at random but had been involved in a revolt against the High King. Their intended short service is meant as a punishment to enforce peaceful rule without bloodshed. However, when the Crown Prince finds a fascination with Tara that even he does not understand, war may be on the horizon again should he not be willing to give up his new love. But something more sinister lurks just out of reach puzzling and frustrating the young prince for it too shares his fascination.





	1. The first day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at posting some original work. Its been sitting in my writing folder for a while and I wanted to post something new see if it got me back in my writing mindset. I hope you enjoy and please please please feel free to leave comments I love getting constructive feedback especially since it is unfinished as of yet and I'd love to hear people's thoughts.

Tara trembled as she waited with the other girls from her country and the others from lands she had never heard of. She had never traveled to Edglana, she’d barely left her homestead in Calor before, but the King of Edglana had demanded it, she had left at her family’s command. The magical kings of Edglana held great power over the Kings of Calor, and, so she had heard, many other human nations as well. Edglana was beautiful from what she had seen of it on the long carriage ride from her home. She didn’t really understand why she was here. Her family was well enough off but they weren’t well known on a world scale. Yet still her family had received notice that she was to be sent to the Edglana palace to serve their majesties. What had they meant? Perhaps it was impersonal, maybe they had named a number of ladies must be sent and her family had been selected. Still she wasn’t like these girls most of these girls came from more prominent families, they had spent time in court with their own kings. She had heard a pair of girls from Calor talking in the hall as they waited. They were twins both beautiful beyond belief with silken yellow hair like fine spun gold. What Tara gathered from their conversation with two other girls that this was some kind of play for influence. They were confident having found the crown prince earlier when they arrived and had, as they put it, impressed him.  
Suddenly a young soldier entered the hall standing on a small raised platform and called to all the young women, “May I have your attention! Please, will you all come stand before the platform. His majesty will be joining us shortly. When he enters you will curtsy, keep your head bowed, and remain silent while he makes his choice. You will then be dismissed for the other princes to choose from.”  
Tara swallowed as the prince was announced and she and the other girls curtsied keeping their heads bowed. The prince stayed silent watching them all. She bit her lip her eyes staring at her feet, her curiosity was getting the better of her though. She wondered if she could sneak a glance at him, she wondered if he looked different to humans or if this was just out of respect they were meant to keep their heads down. Either way she was curious and it was eating at her. She risked a glance up at the platform without raising her head and froze meeting blazing amber eyes. The prince was handsome, she thought, but her eyes were locked on the amber halos of his eyes. Her heart beat rapidly and she finally pulled her eyes back to her feet her cheeks heating up. She felt ashamed at being caught and started to fret over what would happen now that she had been caught. Suddenly a soft silky voice nodded, “You two, and you. The others may go.”  
Tara wondered briefly how they were to know who he had picked if they were staring at the floor. Suddenly the man who had introduced the prince approached her nodding flatly, “This way miss.” She froze afraid she was in trouble for looking up at the prince but she followed him off to the side of the room. The twins she had heard talking earlier joined them led by another man as all of the other girls were led out of the room. After they were gone they were led out into the hall and down several corridors before the man who introduced the prince led Tara down a different corridor to the others. She stared after them but the man nodded, “This way.” She fell back into step behind him until he stopped at an ornate door. Making her wonder if she was to begin her service immediately and what exactly the Prince wished her to do. Was she to serve like the twins had hinted at earlier.   
The man produced a key from his pocket and unlocked the door escorting her into a decadent room. There was a large plush bed at one end of the room with a sofa in front of it. There was a table and chairs, several dressers, and a wall lined with large windows. There was a pair of windowed doors that lead onto what she thought was a balcony but she was just trying to take it all in. This had to be his majesties chambers or someone he knew well. Finally, she managed to ask, “Am I to wait here for his majesty?”  
“Until he calls for you, yes,” the man nodded, “These will be your chambers while you attend the Prince.”  
“My chambers?” she stared surprised.  
“Is there a problem?” he asked formally, “I could arrange something else if this isn’t…”  
“No, no,” Tara rushed amazed, “This is incredible, His majesty is too kind… what will my duties be.”  
“His majesty will send for you later to discuss the matter,” The man frowned, “Right now he has to attend to several meetings.”  
“Of course,” she nodded meekly, “Is there anything he would like me to attend to while I wait?”  
“Not that I was told,” the man replied, “do you need anything Miss?”  
“May I fetch my chest?” She asked, “It has my things in it, they escorted us away before we could collect our…”  
“I will have someone bring it up to you,” he nodded and Tara opened her mouth to say that wasn’t necessary she could fetch it but he continued, “If you need anything, simply pull that cord there.” He indicated a thin string beside the door. She nodded shyly and he turned to leave, “Good day, My lady.” He left her alone in the room wondering if the others were being accommodated this way.  
In fact, they were not given the same accommodation as Tara. The twins, Emma and Edith, had been escorted to a much smaller room with two small beds and only just enough room to change and sit at a small table for food. They stared shocked at the room, appalled their efforts had gotten them this. Emma turned to the man who escorted them there demanding, “This is where his majesty wishes us to stay?”  
“This is where I was directed to bring you,” The man frowned, “Is that a problem?”  
“No,” Edith cut her sister off, “When will we speak with the prince about our duties.”  
“Someone will be along shortly to escort you,” He replied leaving.  
“What are you thinking,” Emma complained, “We didn’t come here to be housed like scullery maids!”  
“This is clearly a test,” Edith shook her head pulling her long blond hair back into a neat bun, “If we are to be his servants like earlier, we have to look the part. I doubt we will spend much time here anyway. It will simply be a formality while we spend time in his bed.”  
“I hope you’re right,” Emma huffed, “I won’t be living in this closet of a room.”  
“You’ll just have to make sure you do your job well,” Edith pointed out as there was a knock at the door, “Get ready.”  
She opened the door and found a gruff older woman waiting there with several buckets and cleaning instruments in her arms. Edith stared and she snapped, “Get off your lazy rear ends!”  
“Pardon?”  
The woman sighed exasperated, “Take these,” she handed them the cleaning instruments gesturing for them to follow, “Your duties will be as follows. Every morning you will rise early and prepare hot water for the Master’s bath. You will then clean his chamber pot, and tidy the room.”  
“Tidy the room?” Emma gawked as they walked down the hall.  
“Yes,” she replied, “You will make his bed, clean his dirty laundry, scrub his hearth, polish the table, clean his riding boots. Anything that needs doing. When that is done, you will go to lady… Tara, that’s her name. You will go to lady Tara’s room and tidy it and if she has not yet bathed and is in you will prepare hers. If his majesty has guests you will then attend to their rooms. If not you will then muck the stalls of his horses, polish the tackle…”  
“What?” Emma snapped, “This is what we are to do?”  
“Yes,” the woman frowned coldly, “You will do any and all tasks his majesty proscribes. You will do so happily and willingly and make no protest.”  
“But this is servant’s work,” Emma exclaimed haughtily.  
“What my sister means,” Edith continued, “Is we are noble women this cannot be right.”  
“What did you think was meant when they sent word to your king demanding noble women to enter the service of the princes,” the woman huffed coldly letting them into the Prince’s room, “Did you think you were to be haughty courtesans, lounging and doting on the Princes. There are plenty of them around, so there’s no need for more. You are here to work, and you will do just that. His majesty has already left this morning, so you will tidy the rooms now.” They huffed and grumbled but began their work under the strict eyes of the woman they came to know as Ione.   
Tara waited alone in her room for a long time. Eventually two men brought her chest up and she was very grateful digging in it for her cloak and pulling it around her shoulders. The men watched her curiously before one of them asked, “Is everything alright, miss Tara.”  
“I’m just a bit cold,” she blushed unaccustomed to the northern weather, “How did you know my name?”  
“His majesty informed us,” The young dark haired man replied nodding to his blond friend, “We’ll start a fire for you.”  
“You don’t have to,” She rushed as the blond fellow left, but it was too late. The dark haired man brought her a blanket from her bed and placed it around her shoulders as she blushed, “thank you, but how did his majesty know me? We haven’t been introduced.”  
“I’m afraid I don’t know,” He replied formally scratching the stubble on his chin, “His majesty just told us to look after you should you need anything.”  
“That’s very kind of him,” Tara replied shyly sitting on the couch as his friend returned with some wood and they began arranging it in the hearth, “What’s your name?”  
“Malecliu,” He replied, “Please call me Mal.”  
“Gayle, Ma’am,” The blond nodded.  
“It’s nice to meet you both,” She nodded as they started the fire, “Thank you for the fire.”  
“Not a problem, my lady,” Mal nodded as thy rose to leave, “Is there anything else you need?”  
“No,” she shook her head and they nodded leaving her to herself again. She pushed a chair beside the fire and sat curled up in the blanket for a bit. It wasn’t that the weather was harsh but she just that she was too familiar with the warm falls of the south. All of her gowns were made of light linen, and not very good for the chill to the air. After a while both she and the room warmed up enough for her to emerge from the blanket and unpack her things. She hung up her dresses in one of the wardrobes and placed her books out on the night table. She paced away her day wondering what exactly was going to happen now that she had been asked to stay. What kind of things would his majesty expect of her? Was she in any position to refuse what he asked? What would happen if she did? She sighed fretting and pacing around the room until the sun began to set in the distance. She opened her doors to the balcony and leaned on the railing starring out at the distant mountains bathed in the bright orange and yellow hues.   
Suddenly there was a voice behind her, “My lady?” Tara jumped turning to find Mal waiting just inside the door. She nodded and he continued, “His majesty is waiting for you.”  
“Oh,” she nodded coming inside and he closed the doors to the balcony behind her, “Do I need to change…”  
“He did not say,” Mal replied gesturing for her to follow him, “This way.”


	2. The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara and Cain meet for the first time, Cain may not be as charming or as good with his words as he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment

She followed him silently down the halls of the palace until they reached another ornate door. Mal knocked and waited for the silky voice Tara remembered from earlier to call, “Come in.” He entered leading Tara in somewhat shyly behind him into an anteroom where those amber eyes sat at a table filled with food. Tara took a deep breath trying not to stay dazed in front of him. How was she to serve him if she was like a mouse staring at a cat she lectured herself. She stared at her feet again before looking up and finding the rest of him. He was a well-built prince, he clearly had quite a bit of muscle under his tunic. She briefly wondered if all the men of this realm were built like this, certainly all the men she had met were built this way. He had curling unruly brown hair that was combed as neatly as he could managed and smooth skin that looked like pale white silk. He watched her eying her up and down with an arrogant smirk playing at his lips as he nodded, “Miss Tara.”  
“Yes, your grace,” she rushed curtsying.  
He gestured to the chair opposite his and she sat grateful to be off her wobbling legs. Mal pushed her chair in for her and the Prince nodded, “Thank you, Mal, you may go.” Mal nodded and left the room making Tara feel very small. He gestured to the food and she served herself a small portion not feeling terribly hungry as he asked, “How are you Tara? I heard you had a bit of an adjustment to our weather.”  
Did this man know everything, she asked herself before swallowing, “I’m fine, your grace. Fall in the south is just much warmer than it is here. I will adjust.”  
“The fall is some of you warmest months is it not,” he nodded casually though she could feel his eyes on her, “You must be very ill prepared for the bitter chill in our land.”  
“It does get cold in the south,” she replied unsure if there was a question in his comment, “though it is late in the season and not for very long.”  
“I’ll have someone come around tomorrow to get you some proper dresses for the weather,” he nodded as though deciding what he would have for dinner.  
“That isn’t necessary, your grace,” she rushed her cheeks turning pink.  
“No?” he mused watching her, “You would prefer your thin linen dresses in our harsh winter months.” She blushed shaking her head, “You’ll need something warmer if you’re to stay through the winter.”  
“Will I be staying that long?”  
“Yes,” he nodded as though it should be obvious, “Was that not explained by your King?”  
“I have not met the King of Calor,” she admitted meekly, “Nothing was told to me at least. We received a letter that my family was to send a daughter to your kingdom on the king’s request. That is all I know, I assume I am here to enter your services. They said you would explain my duties tonight.”  
“Ah,” he nodded chewing on his cheek, “I see… hmmm. Well, your duties are not complicated…”  
“I am good with a needle,” she offered nervously, “I’ve mucked stalls, and cleaned, I… our household was small. I am not afraid of hard work, your grace.”  
He chuckled a little, “No, you don’t seem to be afraid of much, just shy. I have the twins to take care of that…” Not so impressive then Tara thought, “I find myself missing good company.”  
“Company?”  
“Companionship,” He shrugged casually as he ate, “I have my retainer, but they’re all men. My sister worries I will become to gruff. Especially after the civil war…”  
“Civil war?”  
He looked up surprised at her confusion studying her for a moment. She looked so innocent and lost, he sighed not having the heart to follow through on his intentions, “It’s not important. You seemed genuine, I thought perhaps we may get to know one another. It is rare I get to meet those from another land. Well, at least its rare I get to meet someone without ulterior motives.”  
“Forgive me, Your Grace, but I don’t understand,” she stared confused, if she could refuse anything he asked how was this different from courting.  
He sighed heavily leaning back in the chair, “You will be my servant, that is why you are here. You will address me with titles when you are here. If I ask you to kneel, you will kneel. If I ask you to polish my boots, you will polish my boots. If I ask you to do anything you will do it. However, if something makes you uncomfortable, I want you to tell me.”  
Tara sighed sensing another motive to his actions and mustering up a bit of courage again, “If you wanted someone to hand themselves over to be… used by you. Why did you not ask the other girls? I know they have already come to you. Apparently they already pleased you greatly.”  
He cocked an eyebrow at her muttering, “Who told you that?”  
She shrank again under his gaze mumbling, “No one, most people don’t pay attention to me. They were talking about it earlier and I overheard them…”  
“Hmmm,” he nodded, “It’s true, I could have asked that of them and they would have willingly done anything I asked. It’s clear they were well trained by someone, likely their mother, to use their natural advantage to gain favor… I don’t want someone trained by someone else. Those girls are trained to please any man. I want someone genuine not out for their own gain, I can find women like that in my own court.”  
“So you do wish for me to sleep with you,” she stared the entire concept foreign to her, “to be your mistress of sorts?”  
“That’s one way to look at it.” He shrugged seeing her point, “I won’t deny I find you attractive.”  
She stared at her lap, “I would be ruined… no man would have me…”  
“What must they say about me in your country,” he scoffed watching her closely.  
“Your grace?”  
He sighed leaning forward his blazing amber eyes piercing her, “What makes you think I would so callously use you, as you put it, then toss you out to the wolves.”  
“Will you not have to take a wife one day?” she frowned at him innocently, “I doubt she will be please with my presence. When that happens you will have no more need for me…”  
“Do you know much about my realm,” he frowned growing mildly annoyed with her insisting he would cast her away for a frivolous reason. She shook her head and he nodded, “You should be wary of speaking about things you don’t know. I promise you that you would not have to fear being ruined in anyone’s eyes.”  
She scoffed unable to stop herself, “Your people may have magic, but even you can’t stop people for thinking me a whore.”  
He rose to his feet making her jump swallowing hard as he stalked toward her. He stopped in front of her making her stare at her feet as his eyes bore into her bright copper hair. She heard him growl, “Look at me.” She couldn’t bring herself to pull her eyes from her shoes. Suddenly her chair spun and her eyes landed on his boots. She saw his knees bend as he came to her eyes level pulling her chin up forcing her to stare into his fiery eyes as he growled, “Look at me when I speak to you.”  
She stared at him breathing without thinking, “Yes, sir.”  
A small smirk played at the corner of his mouth but he corrected it wanting to impress upon her the seriousness of what he was saying. He frowned at her, “If any man was to say or think such a thing about you, they would be put in their place. If another man presumed that what you do for me was available to him, and made any action toward you they would immediately find themselves at my mercy.”  
She swallowed believing him, now that she was in his service no one was going to hurt or touched by any man. She sucked in a breath managing to ask a question she had been wondering all day, “Why me?” His eyes narrowed confused and she continued, “Why did you pick me? Many of the girls you could have picked today must have been like me.”  
He nodded, it was a good question, one he wasn’t sure he had the answer to. She had simply stood out to him, though not because of her bright hair which was rare in his realm, many of the girls that had come from the southern lands had such hair. He could just sense that she was different, special. His men had not shared his views, which both relieved and perplexed him, no one would seek to take her from him but… Why had she stood out? He realized he still hadn’t answered her question and shrugged, “You stood out, you were curious, you’re beautiful. Why would I not?”  
Tara’s eyes drifted to her feet again out of instinct as she muttered, “You are mistaken, I am plain. As I said people rarely notice me…”  
He pulled her chin back up growling, “If I pay you a compliment, you will accept it. I don’t pay them often, so they are earnest.” She tried to shrink again and he softened, “If what you say is true the people of your land must be blind.”  
She tried not to laugh at his comment venturing, “has it occurred to you that you may be the blind one.”  
She worried for a second that he had taken some offence from his straight face. After a moment he smiled chuckling at her comment, “I assure you my vision is clear.” Tara blushed still trying not to laugh. The prince made his decision, he needed to know why she struck him as so special. He knew he wanted her but she was so hesitant it was clear she had never been at court before. He would have to be patient, gentle with her, but part of him wanted to earn her trust more than he wanted to work for anything in his life. He rose letting go of her as he nodded, “Wait here.” He stepped away to his door and opened it speaking to someone. He returned a moment later holding out a hand nodding, “Come.”  
She took his hand rising to her feet and he led her through a door into another room. Inside was a large stone bathing pool, a bench, and several dressers. There were colorful mosaics covering the walls depicting lions and griffons. He let go of her nodding, “two towels, the soaps, and a robe. I’ll be back in a moment.” He left closing the door behind him and she darted for the dressers looking for what he had listed. She quickly found the towels and soaps laying them on the bench as the door opened. Her heart beat rapidly as she panicked she hadn’t found the robe yet. She turned and found the twins from earlier bearing buckets of steaming water. She stared at the floor as they glared at her dumping the water into the pool and leaving again. She resumed her searching as they returned several times to pour more steaming water into the pool. Finally, she found the robe and folded it onto the bench. She picked up the bottles of soaps and placed them beside the pool as the girls returned again filling the pool watching her with scrutiny. The Prince returned to the room ignoring them and joined Tara evaluating her work. He was quite impressed she had folded everything neatly, he doubted even Ione could complain. The girls waited by the door and he sighed waving a hand, “You may go.”  
They left grumbling under their breath. Tara wondered if she was to be dismissed as well but something about the way he was staring down at her told her she wasn’t. He pulled his tunic over his head handing it to her to fold. She quickly folded it turning to place it on the bench. She bit her lip as she did, she was right there was nothing but muscle under his tunic. She composed herself turning back around. He strolled around her taking in the sight for the first time, mostly though, he was trying to work out her gown. All the women of his land wore corsets and bodices over a skirt. Hers however was wrapped tightly around her body in some complicated way he couldn’t work out. Finally, he gave in placing his hands on her hips frowning, “What on earth is this contraption?” She tried not to laugh and he raised an eyebrow. She got the message and shakily reached for the pin at her hip. He took her hand rubbing it gently to relax her uttering, “It’s just a bath, my sweet. Nothing more.”  
She nodded a bath sounded innocent enough and undid the pin stopping herself from flinching as the overcoat began to fall open. To her surprise he didn’t open it but instead reached up and brushed her silken copper hair back tracing his hands up the base of her neck. He pulled her tight her lips being massaged by his, she was right again, his skin was like silk against hers. When he pulled away she found herself in only her underskirt. She blinked blushing wanting to cover her chest shyly. He caught her look and whispered, “Beautiful, will you undo my boots.”  
She nodded shyly kneeling before him untying the laces and slipping his feet out of them. Before she could rise to her feet he disposed of his trousers shocking her. She stared at the ground to avoid looking at the naked man before her. He smiled chuckling a bit, “My dear, you truly are innocent. Come here.” He walked her to the edge of the pool and sank into the warm water. He leaned on the edge slipping off her slippers and pulling down the thin underskirt greatly enjoying the sight of her. He patted the side of the pool for her to sit, when she did he lifted her gently into the water. He waded across the pool to where she had left the soaps selecting one and placing it in her hands nodding, “You’re going to wash my hair tonight.”   
“Yes, sir,” she nodded shyly as he sat down on a low seat in the middle of the pool. His back was to her and she dipped her hands in the pool wetting his hair before rubbing her hands with the soap. She began to massage his scalp working the soap into a lather. He tilted his head back into her hands enjoying the feel of her fingers trussed in his hair. After a moment she bit her lip venturing, “May I ask a question?”  
“I encourage it,” he mused completely relaxed, “I don’t expect you to be a silent pretty thing to look at, as gorgeous as you are. You’re always welcome to ask questions.”  
“Will I be asked to accompany you in public,” she wondered, he had hinted she might earlier and she wondered about it.  
“Not like this, if that’s what you thought,” he replied as she rinsed his hair, “But there will be some events I will be asked to attend. I may ask you attend them with me.”  
“What if people ask me questions,” She hesitated, “What would I…”  
“Shhh, pet,” he soothed turning around to face her, “If you would need to address me in public, Cain or any title, would be fine. If they try to press you to know what you do for me. Simply tell them you perform any tasks I ask. That is all they need to know.” She swallowed nodding silently and he brushed her hair back again, “I think you will enjoy this if you choose to let me have you. Nothing I would do to you would make you hurt, I promise you that.” She didn’t move or say anything and he sighed letting the matter go, “The other soaps please.” She nodded wading away from him and fetching a bottle of soap. She poured it into her hands and began washing the rest of his body her eyes focused on her hands. He studied her as she stroked and gently scrubbed his muscles. Suddenly something caught his eye and he snatched her wrist making her jump. He gently turned her arm over looking at a blistered looking scar in a strange shape stark on her skin. She froze as he murmured his brows narrowing, “What’s this?”  
“An old scar, sir,” she breathed shaking under his grasp.  
“I gathered,” Cain shook his head running his thumb over it, “What happened?”  
She stared at her feet chewing on her lip, “It was a long time ago, my brothers and I were only children. I don’t remember much of what happened. I know that my father’s servants were branding some of the cattle when bandits attacked our home. I don’t remember why, but they argued with my mother, and I got this.”  
“How old were you?”  
“I was five,” Tara muttered shyly staring at the water in the pool. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she didn’t understand any of this. He was nice enough but something told her she shouldn’t be near him. She tried to clear her head, he was a Prince, and she was his servant. He was exceptionally attractive and she felt drawn to him. Something deep down in her was whispering for her to do anything he asked, telling her she wanted to. She didn’t doubt herself but she knew she shouldn’t.   
After a moment Cain sighed letting go of her wrist and rubbing her shoulders, “I think we’re done for this evening. Fetch me the towel.” She left the pool and picked up a towel as he submerged himself in the pool completely before joining her beside the bench. She held up the towel and he took it drying his hair. He pulled the spare towel around her shoulders before drying himself and nodding to the robe. Tara hurried to unfold it and held it open to him. He shrugged into it tying the cord in front of him. He turned to face her lightly running the towel down her body to dry her before pulling the cloth under her arms and tucking it tightly into itself giving her a small amount of modesty. He cupped her chin making her look him in the eye again as he nodded, “Stay tonight.”  
Before she could think she breathed quietly, “Yes, sir.”  
He smiled taking her hand and leading her back into the anteroom. She jumped when she saw the man who had introduced him earlier waiting for Cain. His eyes scrolled down Tara evaluating her position making her shift uncomfortably. Cain pulled her slightly behind him raising an eye brow expectantly at his friend. His friend mimicked the movement before sighing, “The matter you asked me to look into, Your majesty.”  
“Yes,” Cain nodded turning to Tara, “Wait here, don’t move.” She nodded shyly as he crossed the room to speak with the young man. Tara waited while they whispered back and forth wondering what was going on. She wasn’t sure how she felt about the man Cain was speaking with , she didn’t like how he kept staring at her. This had been what she was afraid of, people leering at her because of what the Prince was asking her to do. Suddenly she caught a harsh growl from Cain, “Stop staring at her.” The man pulled his attention away from Tara and began speaking with Cain again. She saw no apology in his words but they continued to speak. Though she was nervous, she doubted she was in any danger from Cain. She had been sent as a servant on behalf of her kingdom and she needed to bear that in mind. She nodded to herself that she wouldn’t seek Cain out but she would do as he asked as though it were any other task. She rationalized that from the way he acted she doubted she would ever be sent home, this was not a temporary thing. This was her home now and if she was to be a servant she would do as she was told.  
“I believe she has made some sort of decision,” the man muttered to Cain.  
“I told you to stop eyeing her, Zane,” Cain growled low in his throat.  
Zane sighed, “I am your chief guard and friend, Cain. I’m not eyeing your woman. I am watching her for your safety. Considering her family…”  
“She’s got no part of that,” Cain shook his head, “She doesn’t even know why she’s here.”  
“You know that for certain?” Zane pressed skeptically.  
“I searched her mind, she’s innocent in all this,” he shook his head, “Thank you. I need you to do one more thing tonight. From all your staring, do you think you have her measurements?”  
“Yes,” he nodded.  
“Speak with Ione about a night gown for tomorrow,” Cain nodded, “Nothing fancy, send some seamstresses to her room tomorrow to fit some warmer gowns.”  
“Yes, sir,” He nodded rolling his eyes leaving immediately.  
Cain held out a hand for Tara leading her through another door to a bedroom. There was a large bed with plush pillows and thick blankets and several wardrobes and chests. He sighed closing the door and siting with a tired sigh on the edge of the bed. Tara took a deep breath falling to her knees her forehead on the floor startling Cain. She breathed, “Sir, I do not kow what the other girls do. I have never lain with a man before but I have been sent into your services, if you wish me to… I hope I will not disappoint you…”  
“Tara,” He cut her off, “You wish to do this?”  
“If it pleases you,” she mumbled.  
“Sit up,” he replied and she sat up facing him, “It would please me greatly, my dear. But I meant what I said. I will not have you unless you wish it. You don’t have to do anything you do not want to.”  
Tara was surprised at his speech, he had asked her into the bath with him surely that must mean he wanted to bed her. In truth, Cain did want to sleep with her, but her statement had made it clear she felt obligated. He didn’t want her to feel that way, he didn’t want to be an obligation. He sighed offering her a hand, “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to Tara…”  
She blinked shyly, “I don’t know why I said it but… I wanted to.”  
“Then come on,” he smiled welcoming her up onto the bed, “Let’s sleep.”  
He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.


	3. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara wakes alone and thats never a good feeling.

Tara woke alone in the bed to Zane waiting beside the bed with a gown over his arm. She shrunk under his gaze her grip on the blankets tightening. Zane didn’t like this but he bowed and laid the gown on the bed nodding, “His majesty, had to step out to attend to some business. He requested I bring you this and escort you back to your room to await the seamstresses.”  
“I’m sorry,” she rushed holding the blanket close as she sat up, “I should have risen earlier. I…”  
“His majesty asked I didn’t wake you,” Zane replied flatly.  
“Oh,” she muttered and he left her alone to dress. She got to her feet as he closed the door and lifted up the dress it was made of light fabric with a short bodice at the top. She pulled it over her head and tied the laces opening the door to the anteroom shyly. Zane was waiting as Emma and Edith tidied the room setting their vicious eyes on her.   
She swallowed hard as Zane nodded, “This way.” She followed him back down the halls to her room. He let her in and left her alone there, though not for long. Mere moments later there was a knock at the door and Mal opened the door slightly.  
“May we come in, my lady?”  
“Of course,” Tara nodded wondering to herself if it was a bad sign Cain hadn’t woken her before he left. Mal opened the door properly letting a number of women in followed by Gayle. The boys leaned on the back of the couch as the women began measuring and fussing around her. Mal studied her closely for a moment before nudging Gayle and nodding at her. They stared at one another and looked a bit like they were sharing an inside joke. Tara noticed and asked, “Is something wrong?”  
“No, My lady,” Mal shook his head chuckling, “We were just surprised at His Majesty’s restraint.”  
“What do you mean?” she stared confused.  
“Well, he didn’t mark you,” Mal scoffed smirking at her, “We all assumed that would be the least of it.”  
“Mark me?” she uttered completely lost, “Does everyone know about…”  
“No, ma’am,” Mal shook his head, “Forgive me, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. Um, Gayle, Zane, Dex, and I know but that’s only because we are his Majesty’s retainer. I’m sorry, I see I’ve invaded your privacy…”  
“No,” Tara shook her head understanding now, “I just didn’t understand. Are you His Majesty’s guards then?”  
“In a way,” Gayle shrugged, “We’ve taken on that role. But we’re rather close to him, closer than the other soldiers…”  
“We’re more like his friends,” Mal explained, “We give him shit from time to time. Recently about you…”  
“Me?”  
“Cain is insisting you’re special in some way,” Mal shrugged, “The rest of us don’t see it. No offense but, you’re completely average for a human. But Cain is locked on you. It’s not bad, he just doesn’t give us the chance to poke fun. We’re kind of making the most of it.”  
“Oh.” She muttered feeling ashamed.  
Mal’s brows knit together, “please don’t be upset, I wasn’t trying to be insulting. You’re a lovely lady…”  
“It’s fine,” Tara muttered staring at her feet for a moment before asking, “What did you mean marking me?”  
“You’ve never heard of it?” Gayle asked surprised and Tara shook her head.  
Mal smiled, “I win!” Gayle rolled his eyes handing him a few coins as he explained, “Marking is a kind of magical sign that lets others know there’s someone that looks after you.” He caught her confused look and continued, “You know magic.”  
“I know very little about your country,” Tara shook her head, “I’ve only heard a few rumors from the girls I travelled here with.”  
“So to you, we look like average humans you would meet back home,” he raised an eye brow and she nodded making him laugh, “Sorry, you’re just a novelty to me.”  
“You’re not human?”  
“No,” he shook his head, “I’m not.”  
“I’m sorry I’m unfamiliar with any of this,” She swallowed, “Forgive my questions, I was just curious. His Majesty told me I would be staying for some time…”  
“It’s alright,” They shrugged and Mal continued, “It’s kind of fun for us. We’ve never had to explain to anyone before.”  
“Do you all just know?” She stared amazed as Gayle nodded, “How do you know?”  
“We can sense it in one another,” Mal explained, “We just know. I knew the second I met Gayle he was a Were and he knew I was a daemon.”  
“What’s a…”  
“I can shift into the form of an animal,” Gayle explained, “Mal can change his appearance at will…”  
“It can be quite annoying I assure you,” Cain smirked from the door making Tara jump, “How are you, my dear?”  
“Fine, sir,” She nodded shyly as the women finished.  
“Come here, dear,” he nodded and she stepped forward. He brushed her hair back and smiled turning back to the women who’d been measuring her, “Do you have what you need?”  
“Yes, your Grace,” they curtsied and Tara fretted that she should have curtsied when he entered.  
“Good,” He nodded dismissing them, “Speak with Ione, she’ll instruct you as to what I want.” They curtsied again leaving and Cain flashed a look to Gayle and Mal.  
They didn’t move and Mal scoffed sarcastically, “Oh! You want us to go. You could use your words, mate.”  
“Just wait outside,” Cain rolled his eyes at his friend, they both chuckled but left without another word. Cain ventured around the room a bit, he hadn’t seen the room yet, he’d asked Zane to see to it. He had to give him credit, though Zane had his doubts he’d chosen an appropriate room for the girl. Tara waited not moving where he left her, she was a little scared but not of him. She didn’t think he’d hurt her, but she was afraid and she wasn’t sure why. Cain picked up her book from the nightstand and had a look smirking, “Metaria, not many people still read Gavarius.”  
“I liked the stories,” she muttered remembering herself and adding quietly, “Sir.”  
“The mythology,” he nodded putting it back down, “I always found the gods to be pretentious.”  
“Strange words coming from a prince,” she muttered before she could stop herself.  
She panicked but he chuckled playfully, “You disagree?”  
“Yes,” she nodded relaxing he hadn’t taken offence, “They’re people, they show real emotion and reactions.”  
“I never thought of it that way,” he shrugged, “I always thought they were hypocritical.”  
“People are hypocritical,” she countered and he smiled.  
He was quiet for a moment and she worried briefly she had offended him but after a moment he sighed, “I hope Mal and Gayle did not bother you.”  
“No,” she rushed, “They were kind, even answered my questions…”  
“You have questions?” he frowned concerned.  
“Nothing important,” she shook her head shyly, “I just got curious…”  
He returned to her brushing her hair out of her face chuckling, “There’s nothing wrong with that my dear. Don’t misunderstand my tone, I was only concerned I had not explained things to your satisfaction. Please do not hesitate to ask any questions you have, my dear.” She hesitated a moment and he nodded, “Let’s sit down.”  
She followed him her hand in his and they sat on the couch. He sat next to her sideways watching her, she was chewing on her lips nervously, she was sweet but he could see a calm stubbornly burning fire in her eyes. Finally she swallowed, “They said they were umm… I’m not sure…”  
“you’re not sure what to call us,” he chuckled, “That’s fine mostly we can’t agree on what to call ourselves. I don’t think we have a collective name… You want to know if I am, shall we say, different, am I right?”  
“I just started to wonder,” she mumbled staring at her lap.  
“There’s nothing wrong with that,” he smiled cupping her chin and pulling her eyes back to his, “As a matter of fact, yes, I am not a human like you.” She was quiet, she wanted to ask if he was like the others but somehow she felt like it would be offensive. She didn’t have to ask, he knew what she wanted to ask and smiled, “I’m a vampire,” she blushed and he added, “It was written all over your face my dear.”  
“I’ve not heard much about vampires,” she swallowed, “About any of this really. Forgive me if I seem ignorant…”  
“My dear,” he shook his head, “You’re new to our land where this is common place. That’s not ignorance, you just haven’t been told yet. I’m sure you have questions.”  
“Just one really,” she bit her lip and he nodded encouragingly, “Well, I really have only heard about vampires once. It was in an old story my older brothers used to tell late at night…”  
“Was it a scary story,” he teased smirking at her.  
“I used to think it was…”  
“What changed?”  
“I grew up,” She shrugged, “It just didn’t seem scary anymore.”  
“Let me guess,” he chuckled, “It involved vampires drinking the blood of some poor innocent soul until they lie lifeless.” She snickered nodding and he laughed, “You’re wondering if stories like that are true.”  
“More if they used to be,” she admitted, “It always sounded like an old story, not something that happens now a days.”  
“It does still happen sometimes,” he nodded, “Rarely, but occasionally people die. When it happens we punish it appropriately.”  
“Punish?”  
“They’ve killed someone,” He frowned, “That’s a crime and should be punished as one. Vampires are taught from a young age how to drink blood without hurting humans like yourself, most don’t even drink from humans anymore.”  
“I don’t understand,” she stared confused.  
“People, humans, weres, demons, anyone really, blood is blood,” he explained, “people often give their blood to be bottled and stored so we may drink it. When they do this they are compensated the same as if we were purchasing produce from a farmer. Many people of the court do it as a way of giving to the community.”  
“Can I do that?” She asked curious about the process.  
“Pardon?”  
“It’s safe right?” she asked and Cain nodded, “If people of the court do it, may I? I mean you’ve said I will be staying for a while, if I am to stay I would like to do what your people do.”  
“Tara,” he sighed, “You don’t have to. It’s not something everyone does…”  
“I would like to, if it’s alright,” she ventured, “I just think I would feel more like I was part…”  
“It’s alright,” he nodded, “I’ll see if I can arrange something for you.”  
“Thank you,” Tara smiled wondering briefly about her brothers’ stories again and hesitantly venturing, “There was one other thing they used to say… Is it true vampires… have um….”  
“Fangs?” he chuckled smiling at the way she tried not to offend him, “Yes, we do. But they only make themselves known under extenuating circumstances.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well,” Cain sighed trying to think of how to explain it, “Normally they are only seen when we drink from a living being. However when we experience passionate emotions, things like extreme grief or anger and so on, they can sometimes be seen.”  
“Oh.”  
“Would you like to see?” he shrugged wondering just how far her curiosity went. She nodded and he smiled, “Come here.” She moved closer on the couch and he opened his mouth. As he did two sharp teeth extended about a centimeter below the others. She had the odd urge to touch them for some reason but she shook the feeling away, surely that would overstep a boundary. Cain chuckled surprised at her curiosity, “It’s alright, you can if you want.”  
Tara blushed smiling like she was about to do something she shouldn’t as she gingerly reached up and ran a finger over one of his fangs. It felt like any other tooth but somehow sharper than the rest. Her finger trailed down it brushing over the point finding it sharper than a needle. She accidentally pricked her finger uttering, “Oops, they are really sharp…”  
Cain chuckled as she looked at the little drop of blood pooled on her finger, “They aren’t for decoration my dear… Here.” He took her hand and sucked the blood off her finger smiling, “There, all better.” There was a pointed cough from behind Tara and she froze. Cain sighed rolling his eyes, “Yes? I’m not blind I did see you there, Zane.”  
“You have an appointment, with lord Stisillin,” Zane frowned, “you’re going to be late.”  
“Yes, yes,” Cain sighed dismissively, “I’ll be along in a moment.” Zane huffed leaving and Cain shook his head, “I’m sorry my dear, it appears I’m needed at the moment. Will you join me again this evening?”  
Tara stared surprised he was asking and nodded, “If you would like, sir.”  
Cain smiled kissing her forehead, “I’ll send for you later.”  
“Will we have dinner again,” She asked as he rose to leave.  
“Of course,” He nodded happy to see he didn’t make her uncomfortable, “Perhaps we could walk in the garden tonight. I think you would enjoy it.”  
“That sounds lovely,” She nodded gently, “I’ll make sure to bring my cloak.”  
Cain smiled genuinely bowing, “Then I shall see you tonight.”  
She rushed to get up and curtsy but he had gone. Tara smiled she found Cain being right, though the idea of sleeping out of wedlock worried her, she did find she enjoyed his company. He was more patient than her brother or mother had been with her. He seemed to actively care what she thought and it as a new experience for her. She was used to going where she was told, doing as she was told. She sighed pushing the thoughts aside and picking up a pair of gloves from her chest along with her embroidery. She sat quietly happily stitching away at a pretty vine design in red and silver. It was well passed midday when she heard a raised voice outside and Mal opened the door looking a little sheepish, “You have a visitor Lady Tara.”


	4. Fittings

Tara straightened her gown rising as he let a tall imposing woman into the room. She was in her later fifties though a wrinkle didn’t dare show itself in her stern face for fear of scolding. The only evidence of her age was her greying auburn hair. Tara curtsied deeply nodding, “How my I help you my lady?”  
“My Lady,” She huffed sounding surprised, “Up, up darling! While I appreciate your manners, you needn’t call me lady. Elisabet will do fine.” She held up a heavy looking gown to Tara, “I have the first of your gowns for a fitting.”  
“Thank you,” Tara nodded coming over so she could show her how to fasten it.  
She stood quietly paying close attention to Ione as she fixed the heavy skirts around her waist. Ione began loosening the laces of the fur lined bodice sighing, “So you are Lady Tara?”  
“Yes, Ma’am,” Tara nodded feeling self-conscious, “It seems everyone knows about me now.”  
“Something you’re unused to,” Elisabet observed showing her where to hold the bodice in place, “Don’t worry my dear, you needn’t be concerned. The prince is just normally very fixated on his work. It’s rare he takes interest in anyone outside his immediate friends and family. The fact he has taken an interest in you means those close to him take notice.”  
“Oh,” she blushed.  
“Have you worn a corset before?” She asked peering up from the ties in the back.  
“Uh, no,” Tara hesitated in the south they weren’t common unless in high court.  
“We will have to get you used to it,” Elisabet nodded almost to herself, “for now just the bodice. Do not worry about his majesty. He is a good kid… and if he isn’t you tell me and I’ll smack him like I did when he was a child.”  
“You knew his Majesty as a child?” Tara wondered as Ione began to synch the laces tight.  
“I am the seamstress for the King’s household,” Elisabet explained, “I served the king with his first wife and helped Ione midwife for the queen though the birth of their children, I helped his second wife manage the household and raise the children, and now that the king has no more heart to marry I make the gowns for his daughter and the staff. Along with making sure those boys are presentable.”  
“I…” She hesitated feeling very small next to such a respected woman, “I didn’t know the king had married twice or that his Majesty had siblings.”  
“Egocentric…” she muttered to herself, “Cain has two younger brothers and a sister. Jorin follows Cain, then Catherine, then Victor… There we are. How does that feel?”  
Tara took a moment to adjust to the feel of the plain pale blue gown. It was comfortable and the tightness of the bodice brought her an odd sense of security and warmth. She beamed, “It’s lovely, thank you so much. Its much warmer than anything I have.”  
Elisabet smiled at the kind girl before looking her work up and down, “It’s a plain thing but it will do until we finish the other gowns. We can’t have you walking around in a night gown all the time. Honestly, the King of Calor should have had the sense to tell you girls to pack warmer clothes.”  
“Do the other girls need gowns as well?” Tara asked worried everyone was inconveniencing the palace, “I’ve never made anything like this before but I’m fair with a needle and I learn fast. I could help if that’s alright.”  
Elisabet was surprised raising an eyebrow, “You know how to stitch clothing.”  
“I have four older brothers myself,” Tara explained fetching one of her light gowns from her chest, “They grew like weeds. I learned it when I was old enough to help my mother.” She presented her work to Elisabet fetching her half-finished gloves, “I’d like to help if I can. His Majesty has not given me any tasks yet… I feel a little bad doing nothing when the other girls are working.”  
Elisabet could not believe the noble woman that stood before her, so happy and willing to work when all Cain wanted to do was court her. If any of the other girls she had come across were offered what Tara had they would be lounging doing nothing all day, but this girl was eager to aid when she did not have to. Her work was well done, Elisabet noted as she inspected the gown, its light gossamer fabric, which was difficult to work with, flowed seamlessly without flaw. She nodded, “I will check with his majesty but I could do with your steady hand if you would care to help. I can show you how to sew a bodice… and I expect Catherine would greatly love your thread designs on a few of her gowns. You are quite a unique girl, Lady Tara. I look forward to seeing you around the palace.”  
“Th-thank you, Ma’am,” Tara blushed as she started to leave.  
Elisabet paused at the door the gown still in her hand returning the gloves, “Do you mind if I borrow this to show Ione and the Princess what you can do?”  
“Not at all,” Tara nodded as she left.   
Elisabet left Tara’s chambers and marched with purpose straight to Cain’s study and council chambers. All of the boys straightened when the old witch entered the room, too accustomed to her withering glare when they were in trouble. She leaned on the table matching a stare with the crown prince raising a brow at him, “That girl is different.”  
“How?” Zane asked from Cain’s side surprised there had been something to his hunch.  
“She is absolutely delightful,” Elisabet smirked with a wicked grin, “and you are keeping her bored sitting on her ass all day.”  
“Elisabet…”  
“Ah,” she tutted scolding, “You know she is happy to work, unlike those other wretches dragged into Ione’s service. Seriously, Cain, those twins.”  
“I thought she might teach them some humility,” He shrugged shrinking under her gaze.  
“Stand up straight,” She scolded, “If you can’t look me in the eye you’ll never be able to handle foreign affairs. The point remains Tara could be quite useful with the influx of girls here. Yet she sits wondering what she should do all day. Let me talk to Ione about her, she’s good with a needle and with the number of girls needing warmer gowns at the minute I and my girls are over worked. Not to mention you’ve demanded several gowns for Tara.” Cain swallowed sheepishly, “Honestly boy, its as clear as day you plan to court her. But the girl is happy to work, let her.”  
“You’re usually very fussy about things, are you sure…” Cain protested.  
Elisabet rounded the table and he flinched a little at his governess but she shoved the gown into his hands, “Look at it. She made that.” Cain held up the gown a little too familiar with the action from helping Catherine with selecting gowns, “And her embroidery is neater than Saerene’s. The stitching is flawless and her hands could be used around here. Between you boys tearing your fine clothes every other day and Catherine needing adjustments every other day, Victor still growing like a weed. I have my hands full with just your family, not to mention the new girls as well.”  
“I take your point,” Cain nodded calming her tirade, “I will speak with Tara about it tonight…”  
“She suggested she may be of use between serving you, which she still thinks orders are coming from you,” Elisabet rolled her eyes.  
“Take the gown to Ione,” Cain relented, “Make sure she approves before you put her to work, I don’t want her ripping my head off for it. And I’m not courting Tara.”  
“Not yet,” Zane scoffed under his breath.  
“Very well,” Elisabet nodded primly satisfied Tara would not go to waste, “Ione asked me to find out, where will you be taking your dinner this evening?”  
“Uh,” He swallowed thinking for a moment, “In the gardens… for two….”  
“Romantic,” she raised an eye brow at him as she left.  
She was gone a moment when Dexor, Cain’s witch and trusted friend, scoffed, “Honestly, if you were going to lie to any witch, you were never going to succeed with Elisabet.”  
“I wasn’t lying,” Cain rolled his eyes, “I’m not courting Tara…”  
“Yet,” Zane and Dex echoed in unison.  
“You forget we know you,” Zane sighed, “You’re very fond of her and have taken her once to your bed already.”  
“Nothing happened,” Cain frowned at his closest friend.  
“What?” Dex perked up.  
“I know,” Zane frowned back, “You wouldn’t be here if anything had. You’d be coddling her.”  
“I…”  
“That girl is the most virginal I have ever seen,” Zane rolled his eyes dully, “Ask Dex, I’m sure his Insight could tell wonders. Though I suspect she’s already told you.”  
“The only sinful thought that girl has had is about having dessert before her dinner,” Dex shook his head, “Well until she got here.”  
“What?” Cain looked up.  
Dex shook his head, “You know I don’t share that kind of thing. That’s between her and my magic.”  
“The fact still remains, I’m not courting Tara.” Cain shook his head.  
“Yet.” The other two added.  
Cain growled annoyed at their pestering. Dex sighed shaking his head, “There’s nothing wrong with courting her. She’s from a noble family, albeit a small one.”  
“She’s here because of the revolt,” Cain shook his head.  
“You said yourself,” Zane sighed not liking the idea but he was in a more chipper mood since meeting the girl, “She didn’t know anything about the revolt, less her family’s involvement. The punishment is already dealt, they are less their daughter a few months. Punishing her does little.”  
It wasn’t that Cain didn’t want to court the girl, he was warring with himself over if it was appropriate. The answer politically, it wasn’t; her country, her family had been in open revolt against him. Courting her would look like one of two things, her using him to spare her family, or him taking her as conquest, neither of which appealed to him. He wanted her though, something was drawing him to her. Something deep down was urging him to go through with it anyway, to woo her, to seduce this girl who would otherwise be insignificant. He pushed the thoughts from his mind for now, it had only been one night. He turned his focus to managing the affairs of the local region as was his responsibility, putting Tara at the back of his mind for now.  
Tara was finishing off the vine design on her second glove when there was a knock at her door and Mal opened the door. Tara rose smiling as he nodded, “His majesty is waiting for you in the gardens, Lady Tara.”  
“You don’t have to keep calling me lady all the time you know,” She smiled at him pulling on her gloves and grabbing her cloak. She fastened it around her shoulders shaking her head, “I have a feeling we are going to be spending quite a bit of time around each other. You can just call me Tara, His Majesty does.”  
“Alright Tara,” Mal chuckled as they left, “Now, come on before your dinner gets cold.”  
“We’re eating in the garden?” She asked a little surprised but excited.  
“Hopefully it’ll be a warm night,” Gayle nodded, “You look a bit warmer than the other day.”  
“I really like this gown,” Tara smiled as they strolled down the halls, “They’re very lovely, I’m looking forward to learning how to make them.”  
“Should have known Elisabet was going to recruit you for things,” Mal chuckled.  
“Well, I was sent here to work,” Tara sighed, “I am good with stitching. Even if I wasn’t here to work I wouldn’t mind helping with this kind of thing.”  
They led her out a door onto a patio in the warm orange light of the setting sun. Cain was sat frowning over a letter near a wall of hedges. He looked up when they approached and smiled to keep from staring at her, “You look lovely, my dear. Shall we?”  
“Of course,” Tara nodded as he took her hand leading her into the large gardens full of still lush and blooming flowers, “Thank you… for the gown, it’s very lovely.”  
“Warmer?” he smiled and she nodded smiling looking at the brightly coloured flowers with wide eyes, “Do you have gardens like this in the south?”  
“Perhaps,” Tara chewed on her lip, “I’ve never been to the grand palaces. We were a small household. But we had bright wild flowers that used to grow on the hill I could see from my window. These look so exotic.”  
“They hardly looked impressive when my mother brought them from the corners of the empire,” He chuckled, “She had everything planted and reared it herself. It’s more vibrant in the summer and spring, I’m afraid this may be the last bloom before winter.”  
“Do you miss her?” Tara ventured curious about the prince, “We don’t have to walk here if it makes you think about her…”  
Cain smiled patting her hand, “No, I miss her but I love this garden. I used to play here with her as a child, it’s full of fond memories. I think she would have liked you, everyone seems to.”  
“Everyone?”  
“I’ve not had one complaint about you since you arrived,” Cain chuckled, “In fact Elisabet is beating down my door to borrow your skills. I’m sure Ione will soon be demanding your skilled hands.”  
“Should I have not volunteered,” Tara hesitated worried she had over stepped.  
“No, no,” he assured her, “It was selfish of me to keep you bored all day waiting on me. You don’t mind helping Elisabet, do you?”  
“No, not at all,” Tara eased smiling, “I quiet enjoy sewing, if I’m honest I’m excited to learn how to make a bodice like this. I promise it won’t interfere with anything you need.”  
“It’s alright,” Cain smiled as they neared a warm hearth in a quiet corner of the garden. There was a small table set out near the fire with dinner prepared for them. This time Cain pulled her chair out for her before rounding the table to have a seat himself. Cain’s retainer were milling around just out of sight giving the two some privacy. They ate quietly for a moment and Cain bit his lip sighing, “You must forgive me for last night, Tara. I… I realise I was very forward and made you uncomfortable. Things are different… I… I have never found myself at such a lack of words. I’m sorry for how I acted, it was inappropriate of me.”  
Tara blushed unsure of what to say, the crown prince had just apologised to her. She chewed on her lip for a moment, he was right bathing with a man she wasn’t married to sleeping bare with him. It could cause a lot of problems for her, but she didn’t dislike it. It had taken her out of her comfort but it wasn’t as terrifying as she had thought. She swallowed slowly, “I wasn’t offended, your Grace… I was nervous, but I… sounds terrible, but I enjoyed spending last night with you…”  
“No, Tara,” he rushed, “Please, don’t misunderstand.” He reached across the table taking her hand, “I loved last night, I deeply enjoy your company. I find myself drawn to you. I’m just sorry I pushed you.”  
“I thought perhaps I disappointed you,” Tara chewed on her lip.  
“Not at all Tara,” Cain sighed feeling worse for starting the conversation, “You could decide you never wished to share my bed and I would not be disappointed.” Tara hesitated wanting to ask if she could stay with them again but worried he may take it wrong. Or that he may have changed his mind about her. Cain saw the question lurking in her mind and sincerely hoped she asked it. After a long silence he offered, “I hear your embroidery is quite good. Elisabet was full of compliments for you.”  
“It’s nothing special,” She shook her head.  
“May I?” He asked and she handed him her glove. He had a look at it and had to admit Elisabet was right, her work was exquisite. He smiled, “This is remarkable, it must have taken you ages.”  
“I did it today, when I was sitting in my room,” Tara admitted a little sheepish about it.  
“Wow,” He stared hating to admit it but she was exceptionally skilled and he knew Elisabet worked hard, having an assistant would really help her. He would have to let go of some of her time. He sighed smiling a little, “I can see why Elisabet would like your help.”  
“I’m touched she finds me so skilled,” Tara blushed, “My mother used to say my hand was sloppy and rushed.”  
“Its anything but,” Cain assured her continuing to eat.  
Tara bit her lip venturing, “You said I could ask questions if I had them.”  
“Of course,” He nodded.  
“Why do you eat?” She asked studying him, “I mean Vampires sustain themselves on blood, right? So you have no need to eat. I just wondered, why do you?”  
Cain paused thinking for a moment, “Well, I suppose mostly out of habit. My parents ate, there are formal occasions where it would just seem out of place to not eat. I mean it doesn’t sustain me but I enjoy the taste of food. Many others I speak with regularly eat…”  
“I’m getting the sense you do it because its polite,” Tara chuckled a little taking a sip of her drink and humming, “What is this it’s delicious?”  
“I would go slow with that,” Cain smiled, “It’s wine made from honey and fruit. It can sneak up on you though. Just because it is polite doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy it.”  
“I’ve never had alcohol before,”’ Tara smiled happily taking another sip, “I’ll be careful, Your Majesty.”  
“So tell me about yourself Tara,” Cain ventured, “I know of your love for embroidery, and books. But I know little about you.”  
“I was under the impression you knew everything,” She scoffed making him laugh, “My family is not well known. We are a smaller noble family. We have a small keep where I grew up, but we mostly keep to ourselves. I’ve got four brothers…” She smiled sadly thinking of them, “Rylan is the oldest, stern but good natured. Then Mikael and Haden, I’m closest to Haden. Serill is the most clever. I am the youngest. I mean, I don’t know much about politics, it was never something I studied… Well, I was taught more matronly ways.”  
“A skill is a skill,” Cain commented, “As much as I have studied politics and sword play, if you put a needle in my hand I would be useless.”  
“Well it’s not exactly a man’s skill to learn,” Tara blushed.  
“A sentiment not shared by my sister,” Cain chuckled, “She thinks it would make me more ‘well-rounded’, as she put it. And more of a help to my wife in the future.”  
“That’s bold of her to say to a Prince,” Tara chuckled with him.  
“Well we are close,” Cain smiled joking, “I tend to not accuse her of treason when she says things like that.”  
“That is very kind of you,” Tara giggled feeling oddly at ease in Cain’s presence, “I’ve not known any princes, but I have to say, having met you, I understand why people respect their princes.”  
“You flatter me,” Cain smiled at the compliment.  
“Pardon me, your grace,” A servant interrupted coming over with a tray, “Madam Ione, sent me. She asked I…”  
“Be at ease,” Cain assured the nervous man, “I know what she is like. What did she say?”  
“She asked I remind you, you’ve yet to approve the cakes for the festival in four days time,” He explained, “Seeing as you are currently at dinner she sent me with the baker’s selection for your approval.”  
“Of course,” Cain shook his head, “it slipped my mind. Please, set them down.” The man set the tray in the centre of the table taking off it’s lid. Under, there was a selection of sample cakes all with bright sugar frostings the colours of autumn. She had only seen cakes like these at coming of age parties, they looked so delightful. Cain smiled seeing Tara’s eyes light up at the cakes, “Shall we Tara?”  
“Pardon?” She blinked surprised.  
“It’s a thankless job, being a royal,” Cain smirked at her, “But someone has to taste these. A burden, I know, perhaps you could help me.” Tara nodded eagerly picking up a fork, Cain grinned nodding, “So what have we got?”  
“The first,” he indicated a cake with a muted green frosting, “Is vanilla cake with apple and pear in syrup. The next,” a cake with a burnt red colour to it, “red current cake with cranberries,” he moved on to a round pastry with a strange custard in it a orangish brown colour, “Something the baker tried for the first time, a pumpkin tart, followed by an apple tart. The last cake is a brandy nut cake.”  
“Thank you, I’ll send someone to Ione when I am finished,” Cain nodded dismissing the man, “Well, where shall we begin.”  
“I do like currents,” Tara admitted watching as he cut the red cake in half with his fork. She shyly reached out and took some on her fork. She closed her eyes half melting at the sweet burst of flavour humming, “that’s amazing.”  
“It’s quite nice,” Cain nodded smiling at how happy she looked, “Think it’s good enough for the festival?”  
“I don’t really know what the lords and ladies of your court would like,” Tara blushed, “But it’s certainly delicious.”  
“Well, you are a lady of nobility,” he pointed out moving on to the next dessert, “What would you like to have at the festival?”  
“Will I be attending?” Tara stared a little surprised.  
“I usually find these affairs rather dull,” Cain explained, “It’s the same small talk and dry conversation. I’d imagine having your company would make it much more entertaining for me.”  
“I hope I don’t disappoint,” Tara smiled as they continued tasting, “They’re all so lovely.”  
“What are your favourite three?” he asked grinning like a child.  
“I like the three cakes the most,” She admitted, “I have a bit of a sweet tooth. But one of the tarts should probably be there for people who don’t like sweets as much as me.”  
“Well reasoned,” Cain nodded, “I agree, I’ll let Ione know tonight.”


	5. Chapter 5

Tara woke very early the next morning, grey light was just beginning to filter through the window. She shifted a little reaching to rub her eyes and Cain groaned beside her curling tighter around her whispering, “Don’t do that.”  
“Why,” She chuckled back.  
“Because you rub your eyes, then you’ll stretch, then I’ll stretch, then we’ll be awake and it will be time to get up,” he whispered back like they were children that might be caught, “And the sun isn’t even up yet, it’d be cruel.”  
“But my eye itches,” She giggled lost in the moment, “I promise I won’t stretch.”  
“Oh alright then,” he hummed nuzzling the back of her head, “But I’m not getting up until the sun is.”  
“Noted, sir,” she smiled wiping the sleep from her eyes and settling back against him.  
Cain hummed as he slowly woke beside her, “This may sound strange but you make me oddly lazy, Tara. I’m starting to enjoy it.”  
“What do you mean,” She smiled glad she wasn’t facing each him for the blush spreading across her cheeks.  
“I used to rise early all the time,” he sighed into her soft hair, “But now I find myself wanting to remain in bed all day. It’s the first time I’ve slept peacefully in some time.”  
“I’m glad I can be of comfort,” she uttered feeling for him, she imagined he had quite a bit to do as prince and to hear he wasn’t sleeping made her worry in a way she didn’t understand.   
She was woken from her thoughts by a rap at the door causing Cain to groan moodily, “Go away!”  
“You have an appointment,” a voice snapped back as the door opened. Tara glanced up seeing the punishing frown of Zane staring back at her. She shrank a little as he sighed shifting his gaze to Cain, “You have to get up if you want to be waiting for your guest when they arrive.”  
Tara felt warmth spread across her neck as Cain let out a heavy sigh grumbling, “Yes, yes, I’ll be up now.” He squeezed her tight muttering, “You stay comfortable, no reason you should be disturbed.”  
“Elizabet it waiting for her,” Zane added having not moved.  
“Thank you, Zane,” He growled and the other man left. He sighed climbing out of bed starting to get dressed. Tara followed suit a little excited to work on gowns and be of use. Her mother had ingrained into her the need to not be idle. She struggled trying to figure out how to get the dress on again, she could have sworn it wasn’t this complicated when Elizabet was dressing her. After a moment Cain chuckled and she saw him watching her from his dresser fully dressed, “Would you like a hand?”  
“Please,” She sighed and he helped get the dress into the proper place, “Suppose you know a lot about these taking them off and all.”  
“Putting them on actually,” He smiled taking her joke good naturedly, “My sister needed more…” He sighed heavily his eyes going a little distant as he started to tie the fastenings, “attention recently. I spent a lot of time with her and helped her with day to day things. So I’ve learned to tie the complicated gowns you ladies wear.”  
Tara felt a little bad for assuming and chewed on her lip blushing as he finished. Cain noticed and smiled, “Tara, it was a fair assumption, you needn’t look so ashamed. It’s true, you’re not the first woman I’ve brought to my bed, though not scores. Very few people know about Catherine, know that she needed taking care of, fewer still can believe it looking at her now.”  
“I won’t say anything,” Tara shook her head at a loss for what to say.  
Cain opened his mouth to speak again but Zane appeared behind him frowning, “Dex and Mal are waiting at the stables.”  
“I need to take Tara to meet Elizabet,” Cain sighed letting it go for now.   
“I’ll take her and meet you there,” Zane nodded pointedly. Cain rolled his eyes kissing Tara’s cheek before leaving. Zane sighed rolling his eyes nodding, “Come on.” Tara followed silently as he led the way down to the servant’s quarters. She was shown to a large room with several girls working. Some were dying cloth others were measuring and cutting while some were sewing. Elizabet was overseeing everything running around the room like crazy shouting. Tara caught Zane smirk a little when she jumped at the loud noise and frowned getting the distinct feeling he didn’t like her.  
After a moment she noticed them and smiled, “My Lady Tara, thank you for joining us darling. Come along, now. You can go Zane I’m sure Cain needs you, he does very little without you.”  
Tara started to follow her as Zane smiled at Elizabet kissing her cheek before departing. Elizabet led Tara through the chaos explaining, “Right, so I need to show you how to sew a bodice and show you what you’ll be making.”   
She stopped at a table with segments of cut cloth laid out in a pattern. Tara looked it over asking, “So I would stitch these here and here to start, yes? Then make the lining? And do I use batting to make it stiff or is there another method here?”  
Elizabet smiled warmly, she certainly did pick things up fast, “That’s right. Here…” she picked up a thin piece of bone showing her where to place them, “You fit this here along the seems and stitch them in. Then close the pieces together. I’ll come check on you in a few moments, until then if you have any questions ask Lenore there, she’s my assistant.”  
“Of course,” Tara nodded sitting at the table and beginning on the gown. She set aside the skirts as they would be the easiest to stitch. She examined the pieces of the bodice and too the lining first stitching the panels together. Elisabet watched Tara work on the gown as she moved around the room supervising the girls under her charge. She worked studiously at the gown moving with precision and diligence that still surprised Elisabet. She was a noble woman but she worked like the best of her girls that were working for a wage.  
“Elizabet,” A prim female voice called as a woman joined her. She was only few years older than Elizabet but she walked like a queen. She glanced over the work around her nodding, “Everything alright? Do you need more girls.”  
“We’ll get through it, Ione,” Elizabet nodded, “Cain did eventually allow me to have that girl of his.”  
“Is this the one Zane disapproves of,” Ione asked and Elizabet nodded discretely toward her.  
“The things that boy disapproves of is a lengthy list,” She chuckled, “Dex and I have both looked over the girl, Cain himself has wandered through her mind. She is ignorant of everything that happened. She’s a good worker though, sharp as well, eager to help around here.”  
“That’s a first,” Ione raised an eyebrow, “Whose gown is she making?”  
“Catherine’s lady in waiting,” Elizabet nodded, “I want to see how she does myself before I set her embroidering. But Catherine would like her designs and these louts can sew a dress together well enough. She offered her help when I made a passing comment about the volume of gowns we were making. I told her once how to stitch a bodice, so far she’s doing it correctly and well.”  
“And Cain’s requests for her?” Ione scoffed, “That boy needs to learn subtlety.”  
“I have my magic seeing to those,” the seamstress explained, “He is in denial about it himself.”  
“What did your insight say about him and her,” Ione probed the subject.  
Elizabet sighed frowning at the matron, she knew well it was not something she enjoyed doing. Something she had impressed upon her son, unless it was life or death a witch didn’t share secrets that weren’t theirs. She shook her head relenting knowing it came from a place of concern, “He worries what people will think, if he courts her properly. He doesn’t understand why he is drawn to her but she is constantly on his mind. His fears are legitimate and well-reasoned. Either people will dishonor her, which is the last thing he wants. Or they will think he is abusing his position. So for now he is set on courting her privately.”  
“What do you think of her,” Ione consented grateful for her honesty.  
“I think she could prove good for him,” Elizabet nodded, “She’s a lot softer than him. Well, more than he shows. Mal told me she isn’t afraid to share opinions with him, discussed literature with him.”  
“Zane told me she touched his fangs,” Ione frowned, “He takes liberties with her, she’s sharing his bed.”  
“His fangs?” Elizabet stared surprised, “that’s rather intimate, perhaps Zane is right…”  
“But he hasn’t had sex with her yet,” Ione crossed her arms, “This will either be very good or very bad. But you know Cain, he’s stubborn, and curious. He can’t abide a puzzle sitting unsolved. He won’t let go of this until he figured out why he is so drawn to her. Best we can do is to be prepared to protect him should things go sour.”  
“Suppose you’re right,” She sighed shaking her head, “You should see her work before you go. I have a sneaking suspicion you will find yourself more enamored with her.”  
“We’ll see,” the Were huffed strolling around the other girls before approaching Tara. She looked at the ribbing she was attaching to the lining of the bodice. She examined a section Tara had set aside as finished ready to attach later. He studied the flawless seams pursing her lips then flicking a nail under the ribbing finding it sturdily attached.  
“Is everything alright, my lady?” Tara asked looking up at the woman inspecting her work hoping it met her standards, “I haven’t ruined anything, have I? I can redo it if I have.”  
“No,” Ione replied flatly surprised by her humility and desire to do the work right, “It’s well done for your first time, you should be proud. Carry on.”  
“Yes, my lady, thank you. You flatter me,” Tara bowed a little. She didn’t know who this woman was but thought it best to be respectful no matter who she was speaking to. She set herself back to attaching the rest of the ribbing.  
Ione left her passing a smirking Elizabet, “Smugness does not become you. Her work is nearly as good as yours. She is a lady. She was respectful, humble, nothing like any of the girls who have come.”  
“Those twins still giving you trouble,” the seamstress frowned.  
“They belly ache over everything they are told to do,” Ione shook her head, “I have to triple check everything they do.”  
“Send them here to get them off your plate for a bit,” She offered, “I’ll put them to work dying cloth or something equally simple. It’ll give you a rest and maybe get some humility into them.”  
“hm,” Ione sighed, “Perhaps tomorrow. I want to keep them away from Tara as much as possible. They’re quite rude about her, haughty little things. They still think Cain will take them to bed.”  
“Not with Tara in his sights,” Elizabet chuckled, “That boy has never been one to look at more than one woman.”  
“I’m sure that’s not what they say in kingdoms like theirs,” Ione frowned, “An issue for tomorrow.”  
Elizabet checked in with Tara periodically, however after the first couple of times she was confident Tara could work on her own. When the day was done Tara had finished the gown without embroidery and Elizabet was satisfied. As the other girls finished up to leave Elizabet brought over a an autumn red gown explaining, “I’m going to be working on some other gowns this evening. Would you be willing to work on a project for me? It may take you a few days.”  
“Of course,” Tara nodded warmly, “How can I help?”  
“This is Princess Catherine’s gown for the ball in a few days’ time,” Elizabet showed her, “Could you embroider it for me? You’ve got a steady hand and I don’t trust the other girls with it.”  
“It would be an honour,” Tara stared surprised, “What does the princess like?”  
“Roses,” Elizabet smiled, “The house colours are red and violet. She is also fond of knot work.”  
“I believe I can come up with something,” Tara nodded eagerly.  
“Good,” Elizabet nodded primly handing her the gown, “I will see you tomorrow then. Have a lovely evening.” She left Tara with a selection of thread to stitch with and she selected some colours she thought complimented the gown before stepping into the hall.  
“Lady Tara?” A man her age asked, he had short brown hair and a rigid stance his arms folded neatly behind his back.  
“Um, yes?” She blinked a little surprised, “Can I help you, my lord?”  
He smiled turning a little red, “I’m not a lord, my lady, but thank you for the kindness. My name is Dexor, people call me Dex. I work with his majesty, and Mal and the others.”  
“He’s mentioned you,” Tara relaxed visibly balancing the gown and thread so she could offer a hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. What can I do for you, Dex?”  
“His majesty asked I make sure you know your way back to his section of the palace,” Dex explained, “He got held up in court settling a matter and didn’t want you to get lost. He should be back before long.”  
“Oh,” Tara nodded blushing a little, “Would it… Is it allowed for me to wait for him in his room? I’ll stay out of the way.”  
“I think Cain would appreciate that,” Dex smiled nodding for her to follow, “Are you hungry? I can have supper brought in.”  
“I’ll wait a bit,” Tara smiled kindly, “Thank you though. Is everything alright?”  
“Of course,” Dex nodded, “Honestly, Cain’s bored out of his mind right now listening to petty people complain about petty things. I’m sure he’ll be excited to see you waiting when he gets back.”  
“Thank you,” Tara blushed as he let her into Cain’s room.  
She sat down happily on the sofa in his sitting room starting on the embroidery for the gown. After a moment Dex asked, “Would you like a fire started?”  
“Yes, please,” Tara admitted looking up from stitching the gold knotted vines. She blinked surprised when he snapped his fingers and the logs in the fireplace roared to life, “How did you do that?”  
Dex chuckled a little finally understanding what the others had been on about, “I’m a witch. I can perform magic, it’s a lot easier than trying to start kindling.”  
“That’s incredible,” Tara blinked a big grin on her face, “Sorry if I seemed shocked. It’s all very new to me.”  
“Cain mentioned you hadn’t encountered magic or well people who are different like us,” Dex nodded, “I’m not offended, I find your surprise refreshing. Most people that discover my magic for the first time aren’t as excited to see it.”  
“What do you mean?” Tara asked politely continuing to stich away.  
“If people don’t know I’m a witch,” Dex explained a little shyly, “They usually don’t find out unless they in some way try to harm the prince, at which point I stop them. Needless to say, they’re not thrilled to find out that what appeared to be a human servant with him is in fact a witch.”  
“That must be reassuring though,” Tara commented with a shrug as she got comfortable on the sofa, “For his majesty, knowing you protect him like that.”  
“That’s what we’re all here for,” Dex chuckled opening a book, “Mal, Gayle, Zane, and myself. We take care of things for Cain but we also make sure he’s safe.”  
Tara didn’t say anything but just knowing that made a small part of her feel better knowing Cain had good people looking after him. She continued stitching well into the night before eventually dozing off on the sofa the bodice with it’s half finished design still in her lap. This was how Cain found her when he entered his apartment that night. His business for the day had taken him far longer than he’d expected, and he’d assumed, Tara would have given up on waiting for him and gone to sleep. He had planned to make his apologies to her in the morning, but there she was sleeping on his sofa waiting for him. He blinked looking up at Dex, “What happened? What’s she doing here?”  
“She asked if she could wait for you here,” he chuckled softly as not to wake her, “Without prompting. I didn’t think you’d mind considering how taken with her you are. She fell asleep about an hour ago so I thought I’d let her be for now.”  
Cain smiled a little looking at her as Zane rolled his eyes, “Thank you for looking after her Dex.” He dismissed both of them taking the bodice from Tara’s lap setting it neatly on the table. He gently lifted her into his arms and she started to stir so he whispered, “Shh, Tara, it’s just me.”  
“Hmm,” she hummed drifting back off, “Cain, glad you’re back… bedtime?”  
“Yes, sweet heart,” he chuckled softly realizing she was not really conscious. He carried her back to bed tucking her in before crawling in beside her. He was surprised when she rolled over and curled into his side, but he was happy it brought him comfort after the long day.


End file.
